There's A Sparrow In My Boot
by Daemon faerie queen
Summary: Based on a friend's love of a deviantart pic where Jessie is an Outlaw, the rogue cowgirl meets another agent of crime with unexpected consequences. Oneshot.


**A/N: **_For Gina!_

* * *

Cold, hollow, gun barrel. She drew a breath, a sharp breath that made more of a noise than bothered to take in oxygen. It hovered just before the tip of her nose, the rest of the flintlock drowned in shadow along with its owner. The young woman, whose beautiful face was etched upon more than a dozen posters in those waster towns, allowed her gaze to lift to the silent silhouette that stood before her. She had thought riding out this far would keep her safe. Just her, the pleasing shade of the palm and the ocean on the horizon – not forgetting the gold bars she had liberated that nestled right beside her… oh. The sack was gone.

"Jus' go on back to sleep, love. 'S all in your 'ead."

The cowgirl squinted in the darkness, puzzling over her discoverer. It was a man, with an odd British accent, his shape suggesting he wore the garments of a bandit. Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln, had she really been so foolish as to be tailed by another outlaw? They'd surely take the gold and hand her over for the reward money as a plus. Damn it.

"I know full well the difference between sleepin' an' wakin', mister. Now, what exactly can I do ya for?"

Don't show fear. Ignore the gun and it might go away. She held back a sigh of relief as the pistol lowered.

"You tell me, darlin'. Lass out here all by 'er onesies, laden with pistols an' enough gold to buy y'self a colony? I'd say someone's in deeper than she can 'andle."

She scowled and reached for her holsters. They were empty.

"Apologies," he continued. "Leavin' 'em about your person was likely to cause some ill-feeling between us. Couldn' be 'aving that."

"Well, _fine_," she said curtly. "Why don' you just take me in already?"

"Take you in?" The stranger seemed confused.

The young woman straightened her hat and stood up, scowling. "Well, _duhhh_. Don't play dumb with me, shadowman. Obviously you're here to collect or you wouldn't be tanglin' with the likes of me, now would ya?" She dusted herself off.

"Ah-hh, you've got y'self a bounty? My compliments. 'Ow much you worth?"

She frowned. He _had_ to know. "You really don't know who I am?"

"Enlight'n me…" She swore she caught a glimmer of a silver tooth in a grin.

"I'm Jessie, the Yodelin' Cowgirl. Now how about you quit skulkin' around and get this over with?" The stranger stepped closer, letting the dim light reveal his nautical garb. Unnervingly attractive eyes were circled with smudges of kohl; a red bandanna pinned beneath a splay of decorated dreadlocks, and a distinguishing forked beard dangled from his chin. Jessie's green eyes widened, unsure whether to fear the smile upon his face or be captivated. "Gee, that sure is a weird outfit you got on there," she mumbled. The pistol slotted into a holster at his belt. She noted a sash and a black octagonal box in the same vicinity before bringing her gaze back to meet his. Her brow furrowed accusingly. "Say, you're not an Outlaw, are you."

The stranger grinned again, metallic caps glittering. "More of a scallywag."

"A scalla- what?"

A rag-draped hand reached out in greeting. "I'm Jack. A pirate."

Astonished, Jessie took the hand and shook it, feeling the pinch of rings upon his fingers. "A pirate?" She brightened. "I never met a pirate before. What's that like?"

Jack smirked. "A lot like being an 'Outlaw' only wiv a bit more freedom, a lot more to see an' a damn sight more company."

She smirked in return and pushed him back. "Sounds… interestin', _Jack_. You still ain't told me what you're here for. I see you already got my gold, so what'cha waitin' around for? 'Less you're plannin' on givin' it back?"

"Not a chance, missy."

Jessie puzzled over her new acquaintance. "But you ain't handin' me in?"

"Why ever would I do such a callous thing, when I can just as easily wait for you to grab another sackful o' gold an' continue takin' it from you for as long as you avoid capture?"

"An' what makes you so sure I'll let you cheat me again?" She stepped up to him and realised that she was taller than the rogue. It gave her a wonderful rush of power.

"Because, love, it's my specialist subject. Amongst other things." Before Jessie could speak further, the pirate snatched hold of her and planted a kiss upon her lips. Shock and a shameful sense of want clouded her indignance. She felt the shivers in her legs threaten to wilt her into unwilling vulnerability. Finally, she pulled back, far too late – for he had already ceased the kiss and took flight toward the beach.

"Alas, dear charming temptress, this is the day you shall always remember as the day you first met Captain… Jack… Sparrow!"

Jessie gawped after the vanishing figure and sank to her knees. She let out a faint whisper.

"_Yodel-ay-he-hooo…"_


End file.
